hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Radiance
Godmaster variant, see Absolute Radiance. }} The Radiance is a higher being who created the moth tribe and ruled over parts of Hallownest before The Pale King arrived. She is described as a light similar to Essence, but much brighter still. She is also said to represent "nature". In her Dream Nail dialogue, the Radiance suggests that the Void is her ancient enemy and that she will not be consumed by it. After the Pale King arrived in Hallownest and expanded the minds of some species of bugs, the moth tribe turned their backs on her and worshiped the Pale King instead. The Radiance was almost entirely forgotten. However, traces of the Radiance’s memory remained, and at a certain point, all of Hallownest began to dream of her. Most bugs resisted her memory, ultimately resulting in The Infection. The Radiance offers unity to bugs but also a mind incapable of thought. She has the ability to leave bugs with broken minds and can enslave their wills. The Pale King tried to stop the Infection by sealing the Radiance within The Hollow Knight, a Vessel that the Pale King thought to be without a mind and a will. However, the Hollow Knight was impure, leaving them susceptible to the Radiance's influence. Although sealed within the Hollow Knight, she was still able to influence bugs through their dreams. Eventually, her influence partially broke out of the Hollow Knight, reigniting the full power of the Infection and prompting The Knight to return to Hallownest. During the events of the game, the Radiance tries on multiple occasions to kill the Knight directly, such as by instructing Myla to kill them, and using the body of Broken Vessel and those of the Watcher Knights as puppets. The Radiance is able to sense the Knight's progress as well, and will infect the Forgotten Crossroads when one of the Dreamer seals break or Broken Vessel has been killed and the Monarch Wings have been acquired. In two of the endings (The Hollow Knight and Sealed Siblings) of the game, the Knight can seal the Radiance within themselves, replacing the Hollow Knight. In the other endings (Dream no More and Embrace the Void), the Knight fights the Radiance in the dream realm and eventually consumes or kills her after having unified the Void. Behaviour and Tactics Attacks Phase Breakdown Charm Sets The Radiance is the true final boss of Hollow Knight. To access her, the player must have acquired Void Heart and have used the Dream Nail on the Hollow Knight when Hornet holds them down. In the first phase of the fight, she levitates slightly above the floor. Only her body is vulnerable to attack, which requires jumping or ranged attacks. She will often teleport around, making it even harder to get a good string of hits in while avoiding her own ruthless attacks. The Radiance does not deal contact damage, however, most of her attacks except summoning spikes will deal two masks damage upon hit. Falling off the platform will also only do one mask of damage. =Absolute Radiance= Absolute Radiance is the final boss in The Pantheon of Hallownest. She looks identical to the standard Radiance but has a bigger ring of light behind her. her attacks are also almost identical, but Absolute Radiance's attacks come at a much faster pace. She also has an altered final phase. Defeating her will give either of two new endings. Behaviour and Tactics Absolute Radiance's fight contains the following attacks with any modifications stated: * Beam Burst: Near instantaneous sets of beams fired back to back * Sword Burst: Now summons two sets of swords instead of just one * Sword Rain: Swords come at closer intervals * Sword Wall: Swords travel fast enough to be simply jumped over instead of needing to dash * Wall of Light: Absolute Radiance spends a very short period of time idle while the wall is summoned and can quickly perform another attack as soon as the wall reaches halfway point of the arena. * Orb: The colour of the orbs are much more yellow, they are much faster and take much tighter turns to home in onto the player. Absolute Radiance summons these about half a second apart which can lead to multiple crowding the screen. She summons up to 4 of these orbs. * Spike Floor No changes. * Big Beam The beam is slightly thinner and only flashes for a few milliseconds before fading instead of lingering. The beams also come at faster intervals with each beam starting just as the last one ends. * Orb Barrage The only new attack features slower orbs but are constantly fired as soon as one fades. These orbs behave much more like Standard Radiance's orbs and will disappear if lead off-screen. This attack only happens in Phase 6. Phase 6 Absolute Radiance's new phase happens only on two small platforms that must be navigated between to score hits. During this phase Absolute Radiance will only use the Orb Barrage attack, during this she will pause for a second to summon one Orb and then teleport to another portion of the screen to summon another one and the process is repeated. For this phase it is best to focus on dodging the orbs and only attack Absolute Radiance if she teleports within reach. Although she can only teleport between three locations (left, right and center), it is hard to predict her exact patterns and chasing her is fruitless as it will usually cause the Knight to run into an Orb. Trivia * Beating the Radiance is not required to complete the Hunter's Journal, but she does have an entry. * There is a statue of The Radiance at the top of the map in Hallownest's Crown where a Pale Ore can be found. Dream Nailing this statue will yield the lines: :"...Remember... Light..." * Through HUD manipulation, The Radiance is shown to actually have 3000 health, though the "fight" portion of the battle ends when she reaches 1300 health, effectively requiring the player to only have to deal 1700 damage to win the fight. * Along with Nightmare King Grimm, The Radiance is the only boss that has a fullscreen title card. * The Radiance is confirmed to be female from developer commentary on Slack, as well as from developer notes regarding the Seer: :The moth tribe were (perhaps) descended from Radiance. However, the King convinced them somehow to seal Radiance away. I guess so he could rule Hallownest with his singular vision, as a monarch/god with no other gods. The moths sealed Radiance away by forgetting about her. Hallownest was born and flourished. However, the memory of Radiance lingered (eg the statue at hallownest's crown) and soon she began to reappear in dreams and starting exerting influence. The King and the bugs of hallownest resisted this memory/power and it started to manifest as the infection. Thus the first attempt to seal Radiance failed, and the King had to try another method - the Vessel. * The Radiance is one of the two bosses, excluding statues in the Hall of Gods, that must be challenged to battle, the other being the Mantis Lords. While the Mantis Lords will have to be challenged every time, the Radiance's intro is abridged after the first time fighting it, causing her to attack directly upon entering her arena. * The Design of The Radiance appears to be based off a Silkworm Moth. * The Radiance being called "Light" could be a reference to real moths, as they are attracted to light sources. * Upon the ending sequence with Radiance's defeat The Knight breaks open their shell and reveals the Lord of Shades within. * Defeating The Absolute Radiance is not necessary to unlock her at the Hall of Gods. ru:Сияние es:El_Destello Category:Enemies Category:Bosses